Goodnight
by StarfireFowl
Summary: A simple StarRobin oneshot.


A/N: Written late at night while watching Titanic, being depressed, and listening to Jem's cover of the Beatles' "Maybe I'm Amazed". So this is the result, a fluffy pointless fic. I wrote this quite a while ago (May), I've just been to lazy to post it.

* * *

There are plenty of people I consider my friend. But none could ever measure up to my best friend. My Robin. He is truly a Boy Wonder, but his faults make me weary. There are times when I truly question his sanity. Still, I know he is good. He is always that way.

Maybe I am foolish in thinking all this. He is a hero to so many, my whole team and I are considered do-gooders of this city. They call us brave, strong, and fearless. Yet, is that truly our predicament? How I can never tell what my emotions are screaming at me every time he is around? Is that really being brave?

Bottling up my emotions cannot be good for anyone. Which is why I sit here on this roof, listening to a slow song on the book of boom (he should correct me on this at one point, for I know that is wrong) and letting my imagination get the best of me.

"Starfire?" His voice brings me out of my day dreaming. Or more night-dreaming, since the sun has long since cast, and the only thing keeping me from the darkness were the few icicle lights on the roof.

"Hello, friend Robin," I greeted, letting him come sit beside me like he always did. It was just what best friends did. Yet, did best friends have their hands so close it was a miracle they were not touching? Did best friends sit on the roof at night and talk until they lost track of time? Did best friends kiss?

Only once had that ever happened. Not a major kiss, you know, the ones in movies where time seems to stop. No, this was just him saying goodnight with a simple kiss to my cheek after one of our conversations. I could not stop thinking about him after that and came to realize I was doomed.

"Why are you up here? Too noisy with the others?" Robin questioned, his face taking that cute confused look. See, there I go again. Best friends do not call each other cute.

"Yes. I came here to think," I smiled half-heartedly as a new song came on. It was one of my favorites, a sad melody but still sweet. I found myself unsure of what to do, ending up just looking out into the distance.

"The music helps?" Robin smiled. I would never expect someone like him to like this song. IT did not suit him. Yet, you could not judge him just on looks. There was so much more to him. Even I did not know all that was Robin. I had always understood why my sister had called him mysterious. It is the perfect adjective for him.

"Yes. This is one of my favorite songs," I commented softly. I did not think he heard at first, but then I felt something warm on my hand. Looking down, I came to realize it was his hand, ungloved. Both of us were not wearing gloves for once.

"Star, would you like to dance?" He asked it so carefully, still smiling the whole time. His fingers laced with mine as he pulled me up gently, the two of us now standing so close. This was dangerous. We were yet again crossing the line between best friends and more.

"I would love to," I answered, my hands now settled around his neck, his now around my waist. Slowly, we swayed back and forth with the music, our friendship dissolving with each step and turning into something greater. I couldn't help the fact that I had to concentrate just to keep my self on the ground. Stupid powers. We were close and distant at the same time, our eyes never leaving from each other's gaze. We both knew it was coming. The friendship would end with that. Yet every part of me told me to go on and do it.

Our lips met softly, all my emotions just going to my head. This was love, not friendship. We both knew it had been inevitable. There was just too much there. So as we pulled away, we were no longer best friends, but something more.

Neither of us said anything at first. My emerald eyes stared at his, though hidden behind his mask. The song had ended now, the last chords still floating around in the night air. I wanted to say something- anything would be nice right now. Yet, the silence was fitting. Both of us were still contemplating what had just happened.

It was only then I came to realize I was still holding onto him and still staring. Imagine if one of the other Titans had found us. Two teammates kissing on the roof might not have gone over so well.

"It is late. I should be going inside," I whispered, though I dreaded leaving from his embrace. He seemed sort of hurt for a minute, before I felt him pull me closer to him, our lips locking again. He pulled away after a moment, breathless, looking at me with a giant smile.

"Alright," he sighed. "but let me walk you to your room." How could I say no? We pulled completely apart from each other, him waiting patiently as I put the boom-box (as he later corrected me) into a shed on the roof. With our fingers laced, we walked back into the tower holding hands. No one caught us though and the arrival of my door came way too song.

"Goodnight, Star," Robin smiled, kissing me again on the cheek lightly. I did not wish to leave him, but I had to. Not that I would get any sleep anyway in my current state.

"Goodnight, Robin," I could only whisper, separating our hands. I entered my room, closing my door and leaning up against it. I sighed happily, just standing there a moment when I suddenly heard something.

"I… I love you," Robin's voice came out soft on the other side of the door. I heard it all the same. That was much more than friendship. It really was love. I turned as quickly as I could, opening my door and running to Robin, who was halfway down the hall. Hugging him, I finally got the courage to speak.

"I love you too." My voice did not falter saying this and that surprised me. I had not believed I had enough courage to say that to him. We just held onto each other for a minute before I realized something.

Behind Robin stood the other three Titans, their mouths open in surprise. Robin turned around too, holding my hand again.

"What the…?" Beast Boy finally spoke, looking at us confused. It was the same reaction for all of them, but Raven had a trace of that 'I-knew-it' look.

"Uh, hello Titans," Robin smiled nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his other hand. I giggled at this, making the boys look even more confused.

"Wanna explain why you and Starfire were hugging in the middle of the hall?" Cyborg questioned. The two then exchanged glances and both were suddenly smiling sheepishly. "Oh… I see. You're boyfriend and girlfriend now!"

"Aw!" Beast Boy crooned. Robin looked slightly annoyed by the changeling's remark but I half-expected him to be anyway.

"Give them so alone time then," Raven murmured, glaring at Beast Boy and Cyborg. The two gave in and walked away with Raven following behind to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

"That was weird," Robin looked at me, smiling.

"Yes, but I believe our friends are fine with our relationship," I smiled back, slowly leading Robin down the hall.

"How many times have we said goodnight?" Robin questioned, looking at me amused once we had stopped at my door.

"Not enough," I whispered, kissing him gently on the lips. "Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight Star," he let go of my hand, smiling at me as I entered the room and closed my door.

Falling asleep came easy, which surprised me. I had been so truly happy. I believe the only fact that let me sleep was I would see Robin again, in the morning and in my dreams. And echoing in my head all that time was Robin's voice saying goodnight.

* * *

A/N 2: Very fluffy, as I warned. Please review. No flames, they'll be used to make s'mores (as my friend always says.) 


End file.
